In the clinical setting, this project will seek to compare on a subjective basis image quality and on a scientific basis the patient entrance dose resulting from an intravenous pyelogram in which "standard" and "new" technology materials are used. The "standard" materials would consist of a screen/film system with a speed of 200 exposed in regular cassettes located beneath regular tabletops. The "new" technology would consist of a lanex (rare earth) screen/film system with a speed of 400, regular cassettes, carbon fiber faced cassettes, and carbon fiber tabletops used in various combinations. The intravenous pyelogram has been selected as the examination for evaluation because it is a common radiographic exam resulting in a significant patient dose in the area of the gonads. Furthermore, the project will seek to identify and solve problems that may arise from implementation of these "new" technologies in the clinical setting. Thus, this project would also monitor the implementation costs of the new technology, the durability of the "new" products under normal use, and compare the radiographic retake rate from the "new" technology to the "standard" technology.